deathstrandingfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Stranding
|directors =Hideo Kojima |producers =Hideo Kojima Kenichiro Imaizumi |designers =Hideo Kojima |programmers = |writers =Hideo Kojima Hitori Nojima |artists =Yoji Shinkawa |composers =Ludvig Forssell |engine =Decima |platforms =PlayStation 4 |released =November 8, 2019 |genres =Action |modes =Single-player, multiplayer }} Death Stranding is an action video game developed by Kojima Productions and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment exclusively for the PlayStation 4. It is directed by Hideo Kojima – the first game he and his reformed studio have worked on since the disbandment of Kojima Productions as a Konami subsidiary in July 2015. The game was officially announced during Sony's E3 2016 press conference. It is slated to release on November 8, 2019. Synopsis Plot Little has been revealed regarding the story of Death Stranding thus far. One crucial plot point will be the stranding of something otherworldly into the world. In the TGA 2017 teaser trailer, it is mentioned that a series of explosions have given rise to all of known existence, and that a fourth, final explosion is impending. An official game summary from PlayStation: Characters and cast Gameplay Death Stranding is an open world, action game that is heavily story-driven and single-player focused, while also possessing multiplayer elements. The player has ample freedom of movement, with vehicles available for use, and in how to approach the game, being able to choose whether to progress fighting or through alternative methods. The online component is completely optional and will offer the player a different experience from conventional multiplayer modes. As the deliveryman Sam, players traverse the world of Death Stranding while transporting a manner of things, sometimes even individuals. Carried cases are wrapped in damage sensor tape; the color of the tape changes according to the integrity level of wrapped cases. The number of cases Sam can carry varies, from a single back load to two handfuls, two shoulder loads and a stacked back load. Sam has several tools at his disposal to overcome environmental obstacles in the world, including a rope for climbing and descending high rock faces and a ladder for crossing large open gaps. An unidentified baby plays an integral role in the game, and in conjunction with a shoulder-mounted mechanical arm, provides the player a means of detecting mysterious entities roaming the world. Using stealth, the player can circumvent the mysterious entities. Should the player be detected and eaten by mysterious entities, they will trigger a voidout and leave a persistent crater at the site of their demise. Hideo Kojima took an unconventional approach to the concepts of life and death in Death Stranding, and stated that "'death' is about to have a new meaning". In Death Stranding, death does not mean a conventional "Game over", instead being analogous to a "Continue?" screen, never truly pulling players out of the game. When the player dies, they are transported outside Sam's body into an "upside down" world, where they are free to explore and recover lost items. Furthermore, player-determined changes to the game world will be persistent, remaining present even after player deaths. Presentation Hideo Kojima formally revealed Death Stranding at Sony's E3 2016 conference, through a reveal trailer featuring the then-unidentified lead character Sam, portrayed by Norman Reedus. At TGA 2016, Kojima Productions revealed a teaser trailer featuring a character portrayed by Mads Mikkelsen and another bearing the likeness of Guillermo del Toro. At TGA 2017, Kojima revealed a second teaser trailer, which provided a more expansive look at the game's unique world and story. At E3 2018, an extensive teaser trailer premiering gameplay and incorporating "Asylums for the Feeling" by Silent Poets (feat. Leila Adu) was released, featuring two new key female characters portrayed by Léa Seydoux and Lindsay Wagner. Later that year at TGS 2018, it was revealed that Tommie Earl Jenkins would portray a key character in the game, and that Akio Ōtsuka, Kikuko Inoue, Nana Mizuki and Satoshi Mikami – Metal Gear series veterans – along with Kenjiro Tsuda, had joined the game's Japanese voice cast. Development The development of Death Stranding began following Kojima Productions' reformation in December 2015. The game entered full development in 2017. Kojima revealed that in previous games he has worked on, he had to make compromises to bring them to fruition. With Death Stranding, however, he stated that the need for compromise is no longer present, and is confident that the game will be "something completely new that no-one has seen so far", as well as his best creative work yet. Kojima was aware of the belief that he was deliberately proceeding too slowly in the game's development, and revealed that was not the case. It has been suggested that Death Stranding does not solely into one specific gaming genre. Its genre-defying nature has been described in a similar vein to that of Metal Gear: In its infancy, Metal Gear was initially considered to be merely an action game, as the stealth genre was not thought to exist at the time; it would go on to be perceived as something more specific and unique due to its novel stealth elements, ultimately ushering in the stealth genre of video games. Concept According to Kojima, most action games consist of players communicating with the equivalents of "sticks" – swords, guns, punches, kicks and other avenues of physical communication – with the "stick" metaphorically being humanity's first invention. Kojima aims to "tie people together" by utilizing humanity's second invention: the "rope". With "ropes", a primary focus of the gameplay will be building connections, or more precisely, what are called "strands" in psychology – the way people are connected. Despite there being an increased emphasis on "ropes", "sticks" will still be utilized in the game as well, in conjunction with "ropes". Engine After a worldwide tour of video game studios, and with the technical advisement of Mark Cerny, Kojima narrowed down two game engines for Death Stranding, one of which was used to create the game's E3 2016 teaser trailer. Kojima ultimately chose Guerrilla Games' in-house Decima engine after being sent a box containing the engine's source code, which "made him very happy". Additionally, Kojima set up a small satellite studio at Guerrilla Games, in order to work in close liaison with the Dutch studio to improve the engine. Music The official soundtrack of Death Stranding is composed by Ludvig Forssell, who previously worked with Kojima on Metal Gear Solid V. The first two trailers for Death Stranding used songs produced by the Icelandic band : "I'll Keep Coming" in the reveal trailer and "Easy Way Out" in the TGA 2016 teaser trailer. In February 2017, a limited edition 12" single containing the aforementioned two songs was published by Mondo Records, in conjunction with Kojima Productions. This was the first piece of merchandise released for Death Stranding. At E3 2018, the revealed teaser trailer used ' "Asylum for the Feeling" as a background song. The official release date trailer used the song "Path" by the band . Release On May 29, 2019, on a co-branded Playstation Twitch stream, the release date trailer was shown for the first time. It announced that Death Stranding would be released on November 8, 2019. The game will be offered in Standard, Special, Digital Deluxe, and Collector's editions. Pre-order or Early Purchase Bonuses thumb|right|Pre-order bonuses for Death Stranding *Chibi Ludens PS4 avatar *Death Stranding Dynamic PS4 theme *Gold "Sam" Sunglasses *Gold Hat *Gold Speed Skeleton *Gold Armor Plate Special Edition *Steelbook case *Timefall - Music Album Digital Download *“Ludens Mask” Sunglasses (Gold/Color Variant) Digital Deluxe Edition *Timefall - Music Album Digital Download *''Death Stranding'' PSN avatar set *“Ludens Mask” Sunglasses (Gold/Color Variant) *Power Skeleton (Gold), All-Terrain Skeleton (Gold) *Armor Plate (Lv. 2) (Gold). Collector's Edition *Steelbook case *Timefall (Original Music from the World Of DEATH STRANDING) - Music Album Digital Download *Avatar set *BB-Pod statue *Nendoroid More Ludens Mini Fugure *Bridges Cargo Case *“Ludens Mask” Sunglasses (Gold/Color Variant) *Power Skeleton (Gold), All-Terrain Skeleton (Gold) *Armor Plate (Lv. 2) (Gold). Reception Prerelease In early 2019, Kojima privately demoed the first two hours of an early version of the game to Guerrilla Games and Metal Gear Solid movie director Jordan Vogt-Roberts. This early showing received much excitement and praise from the viewing parties, with Vogt-Roberts describing the game world as "next-level immaculate". Sam Lake of Remedy Entertainment was also shown the game and stated that it "dares to push the boundaries". In March, The Division 2 director Julian Gerighty was shown the game, and was left thinking it was "mind-blowing" and would be "timeless". In April, Iain Cook of the band CHVRCHES was shown the game by Kojima and was likewise left in awe, stating, "Some of the shit he is doing with the new game is unlike anything I have seen anyone else do." Gallery Key art Key art featuring Sam Sam in tar keyart.jpg Key art featuring Sam covered in tar DS key art 05.jpg Key art featuring Sam holding the Bridge Baby DS key art 06.jpg Key art featuring Sam holding the Bridge Baby Updated cliff keyart.jpg Key art featuring Higgs Updated deadman keyart.jpg Key art featuring the unidentified Bridges affiliate Updated fragile keyart.jpg Key art featuring Fragile Updated amelie keyart.jpg Key art featuring Amelie Die-hardman keyart.jpg Key art featuring Die-Hardman Heartman keyart.jpg Key art featuring Heartman Higgs keyart.jpg Key art featuring Higgs Mama keyart.jpg Key art featuring Mama }} Trailers Death Stranding – E3 2016 Reveal Trailer Death Stranding – TGA 2016 Teaser Trailer Death Stranding – TGA 2017 Teaser Trailer Death Stranding – E3 2018 Teaser Trailer Death Stranding – TGS 2018 Trailer Death Stranding – Release Date Reveal Trailer PS4 Notes * A key theme in the game, as well its namesake concept, is – the phenomenon of cetaceans stranding themselves ashore. The event is more encompassing in Death Stranding than it is in reality, however; several other forms of marine life are seen stranded on a beach alongside cetaceans, including crustaceans and fish. * Development of Death Stranding has been so smooth that Sony Interactive Entertainment has stated, "We've never seen a game be made at such a fast pace." * Three Death Stranding Easter eggs can be found in Guerrilla Games' : :# Stranded Necklace – the dog tag-laden necklace worn by Sam in the reveal trailer, described as "Six tarnished metal ingots threaded with a plain wire"; :# Stranded Shackles – the cuffs attached to Sam's wrist in the reveal trailer, described as "Shackles made from an unknown, smooth material"; :# Stranded Figure – the infant doll found in the TGA 2016 teaser trailer, described as "A battered idol of an infant, smelling faintly of decay". * In early October 2016, Kojima took the development team of Death Stranding to visit the Meguro Parasitological Museum, with the purpose of showing his staff members how fundamental parasites are to the ecosystem. References PS4}} }} External links * Official webpage Category:Meta